


If I gotta sin to see him again (then I'm gonna lie, lie, lie)

by solarift



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Dark Harry Hart, Fix-It, Harry Hart Lives, Image manip - fanart, M/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:25:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9333305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarift/pseuds/solarift
Summary: The last person Eggsy ever expected to show up and hold him at knife point slips out of the shadows during an important mission to do just that.





	

“ _Galahad!_ ” Merlin warned, gun drawn and aimed just after he caught sight of a figure appearing out of the shadows directly behind the young spy.

Eyes wide in disbelief, Merlin let his gun fall from armed position while Eggsy raised his hands in surprised surrender the moment he felt the sharp press of cold steel slip easily against his throat.

“…the fuck-” Eggsy huffed under his breath.

A low tsking was the only reply from Eggsy’s captor as the person chastised him like he was someone they knew.

Despite hissing another slew of expletives, Eggsy swallowed shallowly, carefully, staring straight ahead as he watched Merlin for any sign of how they should proceed with the mission despite this little… hiccup.

The blade adjusted ever so slightly, nicking Eggsy’s throat enough to sting but not enough to slice through skin.

A warning.

Merlin’s ashen face suddenly morphed into processing mode as he took an instinctual step forward, gun still lowered-

“Now, now. Let's not do anything foolish, Merlin,” the voice clicked chidingly.

_Har-?_

Eggsy’s heart dropped before shooting against his chest in rapid succession.

_Harry was- that was Harry's voice- He-!_

Harry kept the blade steady where it was as he leaned in, brushing lips against the warm skin of Eggsy’s neck, mouthing it. A deep, pleased hum resounded from within his chest. “I can see now why the villains in all those movies you love so dear take a hostage, Merlin. Taking my own captive does sound awfully tempting. Especially one wrapped up so enticingly.”

Harry licked up Eggsy’s jaw, tonguing his ear before he rumbled softly, “You’d be good boy and do as I said, wouldn’t you Eggsy? You’d not only bend to my every whim but your body, too, would be utterly pliable beneath my hands, wouldn’t it. _Oh_ , but you’d bend over so nicely for me, my boy…” He pressed his hips against Eggsy’s arse, moaning softly, reverently.

“H-Harry…” Eggsy's voice stuttered, skin flushing.

“That’s enough, Harry,” Merlin hissed, frowning.

“I don’t believe you’re in any position to give orders, old friend,” Harry smirked tightly. "After all, you and Kingsman did leave me for dead beneath the sweltering Kentucky sky, didn't you?"

Eggsy's breath hitched. No, Harry- I tried to find you- I-! but he didn't dare utter the words as his mentor continued, voice low but somehow amused. "And still you expect my compliance because we happened to have known each other prior to that disaster? I think not."

Harry's head rubbed against the side of Eggsy's head, pressing a kiss, a threat and a promise, to the blonde's cheek. “Now, what ever shall I to do with two uninvited guests? Hmm?” Harry pressed the blade a little tighter, relishing in the feeling of Eggsy pushing back into his body to avoid the threat.

Eggsy sucked in a breath-

A gun clicked from behind Eggsy and Harry then.

“Who said anything about there only being two uninvited guests?”

Harry’s eyes narrowed, not relenting in his position as his eyes darted to what he could now see in his peripheral vision.

“Clever girl,” he muttered before snapping into defensive attack mode as he pulled the blade away from Eggsy, pushed him forward to collide into Merlin and threw the knife backwards, aim true, as it embedded itself neatly and precisely into Roxy’s right arm, exactly where the median nerve was located.

With her nerve severed Roxy's gun fell just before she was kicked backwards. Harry looked over his shoulder at Eggsy.

“Perhaps next time we can enjoy one another _privately_ , Eggsy. Until then,” Harry angled his head slightly and disappeared before any of them could regain their footing.

As he caught his breath, everything slowed down. And Eggsy knew he'd be seeking Harry out again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd just wanted to give a little blurp of something for this manip and it turned into more. Title from [Rev 22 20](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z4d4yB-cm6E) by Puscifer. Hope you enjoyed! Feel free to come say hello over on [tumblr!](http://solarrift.tumblr.com)


End file.
